<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Communication is Important (Here's Why) by Thing_Of_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182544">Communication is Important (Here's Why)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash'>Thing_Of_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Nico di Angelo, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, He Communications, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Please Kill Me, Sad Leo Valdez, Sad Nico di Angelo, Teenage Dorks, no beta we die like jason grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This just in:</p><p> </p><p>Two Dumbass Teenage boys go through feels because Teenage boy 1 thinks he has to shoulder all his problems alone, please do not do this, but fear not, for Teenage boy 2 will stop this shitty habit with extra feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Communication is Important (Here's Why)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiration: corinnamariedrawsstuff 's drawing of a valdangelo hanahaki au! please read the end notes too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, so it wasn't supposed to happen, he swears it on the Styx. Le Valdez definitely was not supposed to have a crush on Nico Di'angelo. And he was not supposed to get Hanahaki either, but look where we are.</p><p>He was sitting down some what far from Nico while he was practicing using his sword, it was there way of hanging out, for all Leo joked and talked he preferred the quiet, like Nico. Leo had been sitting on the deck of Argo II staring at the blank sky and it had turned out that Nico had the same idea as him, showing up around 10 minutes later than him. After that they continued there little ritual and got to talking some nights. </p><p>So here he was sitting on the ground messing with a lock he found outside of camp, it was a standard four-digit lock and he had been going through all the numbers, starting with 0001 to 9999, he was at 0264 and didn't inted to stop until he heard a thump, his head shot up to look for any threat olny to find Nico sitting on the ground aswell, his sword discarded nearby and a knocked over training dummy.</p><p>"Did you fall?" Leo asked as he sat up and put his new lock in his pocket, then beginning to walk over with a shit eating grin on his face. He could hear Nico grumbling about 'stupid smug bastards' and 'stabbing Leo through with a sword', so caring. Leo came to a stop in front of him and leaned down a little with a hand out. "Up you go!" he exclaimed as he pulled Nico up.</p><p>"Thanks." Nico pouted as he brushed his hair out of his face and- oh no. Leo should not be finding his friend that cute, with flushed cheeks and a pout, as he blows the hair he didn't get out of his face. </p><p>"Um, No Problem!", he shoots Nico some finger guns as he walks away, "Don't mention it, anyways i gotta go fix something that I, uh, Broke by accident earlier today, so later!" he turns away and makes his way back to Bunker 9 as fast as possible while trying to look casual as he leaves a confused Nico behind, he doesn't think he manages it though, if the weird looks he gets from other campers as he speedwalks by them with a blushed face and smoke waving of him slighty.</p><p>--Line Break--</p><p>Leo sat up from where he was asleep at his work table in the bunker. His hand shot up to cover his mouth as he pushed his roller chair (you best fucking believe he has a roller chair) to the right so he could grab his trash can that he keeps by for trashed blueprint ideas, and prompty coughs up three white rose looking petals, he knows there not roses because rose petals have a less sharp end and the ones he coughed up are- Oh fuck, he just coughed up fucking petals, white camellia petals a distant part of his mind tells him.</p><p>"Oh Fuck." he whispers his thoughts as he stares at the petals with such betrayal he thinks he might look like one of the girls that gets cheated on in those Soup Operas.</p><p>How in hades is he gonna hide this from anyone? How is he gonna be able to see his friends and act normally(actually he's really good at faking being ok, he realizes distantly) around his friends? Jason? Piper? Nico- and he's coughing up flower petals again, shit. But hey, at least he knows who he has the fucking death flowers for, he thinks bitterly. It's really sad that he isn't too worried about the death part he realizes, as he sits on the ground near his trashcan. Screw It, maybe if he doesn't talk about it and keeps it hidden and tries not to think about it this will all go away!(please don't deal with your problems like Leo-AN)</p><p>--Line Break--</p><p>It's been around a week later and it hasn't gone away. He started coughing up blood and the occasional full white camellia, there bigher than he thought they where, which is.... 'nice'. He's back in Bunker Nine working on mindless gadgets when Nico shadow travels in with annoyance rolling of him and speaks from behind him, causing him to drop his screwdriver.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Nico asks and Leo is still scrambling to stop his screwdriver from falling of the desk because there is at least a 25.6% chance of it disappearing forever. </p><p>When he accomplishes this feat and puts his screwdriver down he spins around in his chair and leans back against the desk with a smirk, "Me, Anything less than perfect? I think you're on something." He finishes of the false act with a wave of a hand and a wink, from the deadpan look he gets in return it didn't work. He sighs as leans forward and puts his left hand on his knee then rests his face against it, "What gave me away?" He asks in exaggerated despair. Nico crosses his arms as he looks at him, It'snow Leo realizeshe has a bag in his hands.</p><p> "You didn't go to dinner last night or breakfast this morning either, thats strike one and two, so i got you McDonalds, and you're making mindless gadgets, something you said you do when stressed out." Nico raises an eyebrow as if to challenge his superior logic, but Leo isn't really paying attention to that, he had olny told Nico that once and it was in a passing comment. </p><p>--Line Break--</p><p>They where sitting on the Argo II's Deck, Leo creating mindless gadgets as Nico watched. The olny reason Leo was able to create them was because of the moonlight.</p><p>"What are you making?" Nico's quiet voice had broken him out of the slight trance he was in. He turned and held up what looked to be a glove with sharp, claw like peices of Celestial Bronze on the knuckles.</p><p>"Mindless gadgets, I'm trying to make it so the Celestial Bronze parts can pull back into the glove, i probably dont have the materials with me to make it work though." He turned his head to the right to look at Nico as he finished qith a tired smile and a shrug.</p><p>"If there mindless gadgets that won't work whats the point?"</p><p>"It's something to do when stressed."</p><p>--Line Break--</p><p>That was more than 7 month's ago, and Gods, Nico's amazing. He remembered something like that and brings him food, is he even real? As Nico's about to open his mouth to probably tell him of or something the feeling of something ticking the back of his throat he associates with camellias now comes back full force, immediately he's scrambling off of the chair and pushes himself back from Nico until he gets to the  trashcan and continues to cough, until coughs up one big flower thats littered with blood. Damn, now he feels like shit for two reasons he thinks, the first is pretty fucking obvious, and the second was the brief flash of hurt that covered Nico's face when he moved away from him. As Leo looks back up at him he watches as the look turns to full blown worry and as Nico crouches in front of him and reaches his hand out he quickly turns back to the trachcan and coughs around 10 petals into the bucket. </p><p>--POV Change-- </p><p>It kinda hurt when Leo had practically rushed to get away from him, like he had been doing for a week, then when Nico sees why the hurt turns to instant horror and worry. Nico mentally goes through all the times Leo has brushed him off.</p><p>1. When Nico had been looking for a quiet spot to sit and when walking past Bunker Nine Leo had opened the door and when he waved Leo had stared and slowly waved before closing the door immediately after.</p><p>2. When Nico had asked Leo if he wanted to go get McDonald's with him, and Leo wouldn't look him in the eye when he said he was busy, which looking back was a obvious tell he was lying</p><p>3. Nico heard coughing as he was about to knock on the Hephaestus Cabin and turned to see Leo leaned against the side of the Cabin, when he asked if he was ok Leo had smiled and told him he had the cold. If that was the case then why was he out? He thinks at this moment. </p><p>Other instances where this patern followed throughout the week flew through his mind and he gasped as the peices fell into place.</p><p>And lastly, Leo's Coughing got worse when he went near him.</p><p>--Back To Leo--</p><p>Leo hears Nico gasp and looks back up to see realization dawning in his eyes and sits back up. </p><p>"Surprise!" He says as he holds out the last syllable with a dry throat and throws jazz hands in for good fun. He then has to quickly turn his head to spit the remaining blood in his mouth into the trashcan. He hears a hiccuped sob and turns to see Nico wiping tears from his face.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me immediately?" Nico asks between small sobs. Leo's eyes widen when he notices Nico's crying. He sits up straighter and shrugs,</p><p>"Well I figured if it hurt to like you then rejection would probably hurt more."</p><p>Nico's  tears are running freely as he looks down at Leo " You're an idiot!" He cries, "I don't want to lose anyone else important to me," he wipes his eyes with the cuff of his aviator jacket ", who said you would be rejected anyway you ass?" Leo starts sobbing and he can't stop, suddenly Nico is kneeling in front of him and his hands hover around Leo like he's unsure what to do. Leo surges forward and hugs Nico, Leo wraps his arms around Nico's waist and tucks his face under Nico's chin. Nico hesitates a brief moment before wrapping one arm around Leo's shoulder and the other hand on the back of Leo's head. Leo's sobs turn to sniffles and he untucks his head from under Nico's chin.</p><p>"Thank you for being there for me." Leo mumbles as he looks at him, taking back one arm to wipe his eyes. Nico's face softens and Leo watches as a small smile form on his face.</p><p>"It's no problem, I promise to be there  for you in the future too." Leo smiles at Nico's words and kisses his nose before going back to how he was hugging Nico before. Nico doesn't do anything for a second before hugging him tighter, and then Nico deadpans, " But if you hide shit like that from me again im ending you myself, then yelling at you while your dead."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic, Yay!!!! Would you mind giving me any constructive criticism in the comments please? I want to get better and I knwo this is definitely shit, seeing as i started this at around 3 to 4 am running on around 4 hours of sleep and its 8:48 am, i was putting off doing it and i got hit with a burst of inspiration( i did get permission to do this)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>